


Mad as Witches

by DDUDUKOO



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pretty. Odd. (Album), Vices & Virtues (Album)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDUDUKOO/pseuds/DDUDUKOO
Summary: "𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦!" - "𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵, 𝘪 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘮𝘦."he did not expect a world so bright and full of life when he entered through the door. the air felt edible? brendon could actually breathe without gagging at the taste of gas.what the hell was this place?the worlds of v&v and p.o. collide(also posted on wattpad)
Relationships: Brendon Urie & Dallon Weekes, Dallon Weekes/Original Female Character(s), Ryan Ross & Jon Walker, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith & Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith & Dallon Weekes, Spencer Smith/Jon Walker
Kudos: 3





	1. playlist

**Author's Note:**

> this story is meant for entertainment purposes only. i am not trying to cause any harm or disrespect to any of the people used or mentioned. please do not harass any of the real life people. they are trying to live their lives while we live ours. we can be creative without being disrespectful. be kind to one another.
> 
> with that said, let's enjoy the story.

_"we must reinvent love!"_ — _"ever since we met, i only shoot up with your perfume."_

**S O N G S**  
_all songs from the collections Pretty. Odd. and Vices & Virtues by panic! at the disco_

**let's kill tonight**  
_"show them all you're not the ordinary type."_

**do you know what i'm seeing?**  
_"clouds are marching along, singing a song, just like they do."_

**she's a handsome woman**  
_"go on, film the world before it happens."_

**pas de cheval**  
_"it's the greatest thing you'd ever imagine, but you'll never know until you're there."_

**always**  
_"i'm the light blinking at the end of the road. blink back, to let me know."_

**the calendar**  
_"there is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends."_

**memories**  
_"oh memories, where'd you go? you were all i've ever known. how i miss yesterday, and how i'd let it fade away?"_

**nearly witches (ever since we met)**  
_"ever since we met, i only shoot up with your perfume. it's the only thing that makes me feel as good as you do."_

**northern downpour**  
_"you are at the top of lungs, drawn to the ones who never yawn."_

**mad as rabbits**  
_"we must reinvent love, reinvent love, reinvent love!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> twitter: idkhowariana  
> wattpad: loveyswift


	2. The World

The world is way more than we realize.

It is not just the cobblestone paths we take on the way home or the black, murky water we cannot drink. It is not just the gray clouds that blend with the brown, gas filled sky or the decaying houses we scoff at.

It is also the vibrant grass that smells delightful after a rainfall, and sparkling water that basks in the sun's warmth. It is also the brilliant blue sky filled with creatures of all kinds, and tiny cottages that we take for granted.

The world is not just wheels, gears, and steam.  
The world is also the trees, birds, and flowers.

The world is not just I.  
The world is also him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> twitter: idkhowariana  
> wattpad: loveyswift


End file.
